Fifth Sunrise
by heatherwesthill
Summary: *Avatar: The Last Airbender/Gravity Falls crossover. Set in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Current day.* A mysterious force is detected in Gravity Falls. Ty Lee has gone mad and Azula asks the Gaang for help. Suki confesses her love for Toph. Relationships: Toph/Suki (Tophuki), Ty Lee/Azula (Tyzula), barely present Dipper/Pacifica (Dipcifica), other relationships sprinkled throughout.


It was a dark, cloudless summer's night. The gentle din of crickets chirping resonated throughout the forest. The air smelled fresh and clean, like just after a rainstorm. Toph sat in the window sill, thinking, though she didn't really know what about. She was just thinking, letting her mind wander.

She thought about all of those times she yearned to see the beauty of the sunset.

She thought about her temporary obsession over Sokka, and how silly she must have looked when she was oogling over him.

She thought about her current crush, Suki. How she had pretended to think Sokka had saved her when she fell in the water just so she could kiss her. The kiss didn't quite go as planned, but Suki seemed to like it nonetheless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice. Suki's voice. Toph turned to sense her standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Toph. You doing alright?" Suki asked, she walked in and stopped about ten feet away from where Toph was.

Toph loved it when Suki spoke. Her voice was so... Smooth. So beautiful. If only Suki felt the same way.

"Yeah... I'm okay," replied Toph. She turned to face out the window. _I just wish that were true._ Toph thought to herself.

"You certainly don't sound alright, is there anything I can get you?" said Suki, stepping closer.

"A hot tea would be nice," Toph suggested.

"Okay, would you like green tea, earl grey, or Jasmine?" Suki stepped over to Toph and put her hand on her shoulder. Toph made a futile effort to restrain the blush creeping across her face.

"J-Jasmine" Toph stammered.

"Okay. Will do." Suki replied. She gave Toph a gentle hug and turned around to see Mabel standing in the doorway.

"H-H-How much of this did you see?" Suki stammered, her face a deep shade of crimson.

"Only everything!" Mabel replied, smiling wider than it seemed possible.

"You too look *adorable* together!" Mabel said, hugging a pillow which she had with her for no apparent reason.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Toph said.

"We're not… Together, together, if that's what you mean." Suki said, trying to hide her blush and at least _look_ the part of a 16-year-old Kyoshi warrior.

"Go ahead and hide all you want, but the Mabel love detector is never wrong!" Mabel held her arm in a vertical position while shaking it a little as if it was a needle on a meter.

Toph tried feverishly to think of something to say, but all she managed was a small "Uh..."

"Anyway, I'm off," Mabel said, "I'm having a sleepover with Candy and Grenda!" She turned around and skipped out of the room, pillow in hand.

"What was that all abou-" Suki started, she turned around to see a huge blush on Toph's face and abruptly stopped. "Um, are you okay?" She asked.

_Crap! I've given myself away._ Toph thought, _Should I go ahead and tell her now or should I wait for a better time?_ Before she could decide, Suki put a hand on Toph's shoulder and said, "Look, Toph... There's, uh, something I should... Tell you."

"Okay," Toph said as nonchalantly as possible, but her still intense blush ruined the effort. *Please say you like me, please say you like me, please say you like me!* Toph thought to herself, heart beating so fast that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest and run away.

_Okay, here goes._ "I..." Suki said, blushing harder than she ever had in her life, "I really..." _Gee, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be..._ Suki thought to herself.

_So far so good._ Toph thought. "Go on." She said, putting her hand on Suki's arm.

"I really... Like you." Suki said. Toph smiled. "There, I said it. I'm sorry. I know it's ridiculous, but-"

_Holy heck! Suki likes me, she really likes me!_ Toph thought.

"It's not ridiculous." Toph interrupted, smiling. She had this warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know what it meant, but she liked it a lot. "I feel the same way. I have for years."

"But... but..." Suki stammered, trying to take in this new information. _Oh, wow... Toph is... In love with me._ Toph stood up and enveloped her in a big, warm hug. The hug lasted several long, romantic moments. Afterward, they stood hand in hand, looking at each other with expressions of pure love.

Suki was the first to break this divine silence, "I... I, love you, Toph." she said. Toph leaned in and said, "I love you, too... Now let's kiss the proper way."

"I couldn't agree more!" Suki said. She leaned down and gently rested her lips on Toph's. _Oh my god, I'm actually kissing her!_ Toph stood up and rested her hands on Suki's cheeks. Suki put her hands just above Toph's hips and pulled her closer, further deepening the kiss. Their bodies gently swayed in unison as shockwaves of joy were sent up and down their spines.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._ Toph sensed footsteps approaching. She quickly pulled away. Suki whimpered and looked down at Toph.

"Why'd you pull away?" she asked, hurt audible in her voice.

"Shh. Someone's coming." Toph put a finger to her lips.

Suki cursed under her breath. She stepped over to the desk next to the bed and made herself look busy by shuffling through papers. Toph turned to face out the window just as someone stepped into the doorway.

"Long time, no see!" a voice said.

Suki recognized that voice. She had last heard it almost three years ago. It was the voice of Azula. Both Toph and Suki whipped around to face a disheveled Azula standing in the doorway.

"Azula!" Suki said, heart racing, "I thought you were in prison!" She took out one of her war fans and held it towards Azula.

**A/N:** My first fanfiction. Hope you like it. More chapters coming soom! :)


End file.
